The Littlest Daughter
by alexa p
Summary: AU:A VERY cute mother daughter story. About Kags and her mom. Based off a story by Julie firman. PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey every one! This is my new fic. Umm in case your wondering this is 'shogrl92'! I an still typing my other stories too, so dont worry! Here it is!

The Littlest Daughter. Based off a story by Julie Firman!Please review and let me know if you like it! WARNING! REALLY SHORT! Sorry!

"THE LITTLEST DAUGHTER"

(Kaedes Pov)

They were a happy family: The three Higurashi daughters who were in the same school. In different grades. They were sweet, talented, friendly little girls. The youngest, Kagome, who was in my class, seemed to be glued to her mothers skirts.

The two older girls took the bus to school every morning and excitedly rushed to their classrooms, but Kagome was always drivin to school by her mother, arriving just in time for the kindergarten morning song. Her mother usually stayed around until Kagome seemed settled in and comfotable and involved in an activity. Then her mother would tip-toe out of the class. I thought that was a great example of a relationship for a mother and daughter. And then everyday, right on time she would return to take Kagome home.

One Friday, Kagomes mother called and asked for a conference with me. She arrived shaky, almost in a fragile way. She looked as if she were going to wring her hands in distress. Then we sat and spoke.

"My husband," She began in a too-soft voice. "is going to Europe on a business trip for two weeks. He insists that I go too." I said nothing. Only shook my head to show that I understood. "I have tried multiple times to explain that Kagome needs me here with with her. But he is equally adament that she will be fine without me.

So now I have no choise but to go. I've told the babysitter that she is to drive Kagome every morning and watch her untill she is content in the classroom. She has explicit instructions about picking her up and getting to school early so Kagome wont worry. Can you do me a favor and please give Kagome special attention and help her during this time of our seperation?" Mrs.Higurashi looked down at her hands. Tears that wouldnt fall formed in her eyes. A little guilt swept through me.

"Kagome and I havnt been seperated a single day since she was born 5 years ago. She is still so young and frightend of the world and I want to be sure everything goes smooth for my baby girl."

Mrs.Higurashi stopped for a quick breath. Before she could continue I stepped in and assured her that we would make every effort to help and support Kagome.

I even volunteered to meet Kagome at the car so she could see a familier face when she arrived. Mrs.Higurashi thanked me for our understanding and reassurance. After the conference I walked her to her car. We talked on the way about the logistics of watching out for Kagome and agreed that it would present some extra effort on my part but was worth the time it might take.

Monday morning, anticipating a tearful, anxious child, I planned a special program of fun and games to keep Kagomes mind off of her mom. I walked out side to wait. I saw her sisters getting off thier bus. And then instead of two Higurashi girls, three got off the bus. Kagome then skipped off with her friends Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. She skipped joyfully waving behind at her sisters Kikyou, and Kayu. When I got inside, I called Kagome over to ask her how her bus ride went. Impatiently she said, "Oh, I have always wanted to take the bus with the other kids. But you see, mommy needs to be with me. There isn't gonna be any more babies, so I have to be her baby for a while longer. While she is away, I'll just ride the bus. Just because I still act like mommies baby, doesnt mean I still am one. I am five now, you know." The look in Kagomes face and the care in her soul warmed my heart. The way this child loved her mom was like no way I have ever seen before. It amazed me that out of all the Higurashi children, the most caring one was the littlest daughter.

Wipes away tears That was soooo cute! Or atleast I think so! I should have put this one up for Mothers day! Well I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! and if you want to read the original story (Mines better!) you can find it in the book, 'Chicken Soup for the Mother and Daughter Soul'. I luv that book! And sorry it was so short! Now please review!PLZ PLZ PLZ!


End file.
